


Skinful

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Cav wears a crop top, M/M, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” Dakota asked.“Maybe.”





	Skinful

“Is that my shirt?” Dakota asked dumbly as he stood in the hallway looking at Cavendish. That wasn’t what he wanted to say first thing in the morning but it was. Good thing Cavendish was use to it. 

 

Despite how big it was on him, it stopped just above his belly button and hung off one of his shoulders. Dakota smiling as his eyes drifted over the exposed skin, he could just barely make out the light freckles that were scattered. Spread close and far, like a hundred little constellations across the night sky.

 

“Maybe.” Cav responded with a chuckle, “is that alright?” He was suddenly nervous, twirling the end of one of the strings. “I didn’t have any more clean clothes.” 

 

“You look great!” Dakota said a little too enthusiastically, approaching Cav slowly, like one would approach a wild animal. “I think you should wear crop tops more often.” He stated as Cav rolled his eyes. 

 

Dakota’s hand reached out, making contact with the exposed skin as it sent shivers up cav’s spine. He kneeled down and placed a few quick kisses to his stomach. Cavendish giggled more as his fingers played along the waistband of the boxers his wore. 

 

“You’re the worst.” Cav breathed when Dakota pulled away. Standing back up to properly embrace his boyfriend. 

 

“I know.” Dakota said as he peppered kisses along Cav’s shoulder. “I mean it though. You look amazing.”

 

Cav blushed, and instead of answering, opted instead to makeout with his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave comments/kudos! I live for them


End file.
